


You Take All My Inhibitions

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Karate, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, lmao at that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi comes home to Nico doing karate in the middle of the living room.





	You Take All My Inhibitions

Levi has been standing in the middle of the living room for ten whole minutes before Nico notices him. He smiles at Levi brightly from between his own legs, hands wrapped around his ankles and head hanging upside down.

“What are you doing?” Levi tilts his head to the side.

“I’m stretching,” Nico answers easily, shifting to grab one ankle with both hands.

Levi drops the bag hanging off his shoulder on the floor and keeps staring at Nico’s body, clad in skin tight clothes. This is the first time he’s seen Nico doing karate, even though he had known that he likes doing it to exercise.

He steps around the sofa to look at Nico from a different angle, while he smoothly shifts from one position to the other, muscles taut and gaze focused.

“Karate?” Levi asks, just to confirm his thoughts.

“Yep,” Nico pops his lips on the last letter.

Levi keeps walking until he’s standing right in front of him, hands on his hips and head still tilted in curiosity. Nico hits the air beside Levi’s head in a swift move, looking him dead in the eye.

Levi can feel heat grow in his stomach, and he bites his lower lip. Nico moves again, kicking a leg out and landing with his back to Levi, lifting his arm so that his elbow is right in front of Levi’s face. Levi goes cross-eyed when he focuses on it.

“Do you-“ Levi starts, but he can’t finish the sentence because suddenly he’s falling.

Nico has quickly moved and hit the back of Levi’s knees with his foot, making him trip and fall backwards. He yelps and flails, but there are arms keeping him from hitting the floor.

When the world stops feeling like it’s spinning, Levi realises that Nico is holding him and looking at him with a smirk on his face. They look each other in the eye for what feels like an eternity.

“Did you just-“ Levi squeaks, but he gets interrupted again.

Nico leans down to kiss him hard, still holding him up halfway to the floor, and Levi lifts his hands to grab onto the back of Nico’s neck. Nico slowly stands them both back up, only to slide his hands down Levi’s back to hold onto his hips.

“You look hot in that,” Levi whispers, pulling up Nico’s tank top from between his shoulders.

“I know,” Nico quips.

Levi rolls his eyes at him and finally manages to get his top off, throwing it carelessly to the side. He pets the firm skin over Nico’s pecs, his fingers catching on his nipples.

Nico makes a sound low in his throat and grabs the back of Levi’s thighs, lifting him up over his shoulder. Levi squeals in surprise while Nico starts walking, watching the floor move underneath his head.

“Let me down, you caveman!” Levi yells, but he’s laughing.

Nico slaps Levi’s ass, and it makes more noise than it hurts, but Levi still barely manages to keep a moan in. Just as fast as he lifted him up, Nico throws him on the bed. He lands on his back, bouncing on the mattress.

He’s breathless, staring up at Nico still in his tight pants but shirtless, muscles firm and the slightest sheen of sweat on his forehead. He’s gorgeous.

“Come on,” Levi spurs him on, spreading his legs subtly.

Nico follows the movement, tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. He steps closer to the bottom of the bed and props one knee between Levi’s, reaching out to pop the button of Levi’s pants open. He moves fast, tucking his fingers in the belt hoops and tugging them down.

Levi helps him, lifting his hips and kicking the pants off. He’s about to wiggle out of his underwear as well, but Nico stops him, catching his hands in his and holding them on each side of Levi’s hips.

Nico settles more comfortably between Levi’s spread legs and leans down to kiss the skin above the elastic band of his briefs. Levi tests the hold of Nico’s hands on his wrists, and finds that he can’t move an inch. He’s already tenting the front of his underwear, he’s so turned on.

“Patience,” Nico reminds him when Levi’s hips jump up.

Levi huffs but relaxes, craning his head forward to enjoy the scene better. Nico has moved down to kiss the tops of Levi’s thighs, nosing in towards the centre of his body.

He looks up at Levi through his eyelashes, then loosens his grip on his wrists. Levi gets the hint and doesn’t move his hands, while Nico pushes against the insides of Levi’s thighs until they’re open and his knees are hooked over his elbows.

He leans back in and Levi closes his eyes, expecting another series of kisses, but instead he feels him bite down on the sensitive skin. He jumps up, but Nico’s hold on his legs doesn’t let him move too far.

“Fuck,” Levi whispers.

Nico bites down again, right at the spot where Levi’s groin meets his thigh, and sucks on the skin for a second. He does it again and again, moving from one spot to the other, and Levi can see the skin he leaves behind get darker by the second.

Levi can’t help but moan quietly, his skin tingling and shivers running up his back when Nico blows cold air over the hickeys he’s made.

He opens his mouth to tell Nico to do something, anything, but Nico is ahead of him. He pushes the heel of his hand over Levi’s erection, wrapping his fingers around it over his underwear and stroking it. He then turns his head the other way and bites down on the still untouched thigh.

His brows are furrowed in concentration as he bites down harder and sucks for longer, and Levi can’t decide if he wants to stare at his pink lips or at the muscles of his back shifting with every movement.

He forgets why he can’t move his hands for a second, and he wraps his fingers around Nico’s to urge him to move faster. Nico bites hard enough to make Levi yelp, and quickly pins both of Levi’s wrists back down beside his hips.

Levi’s breath catches in his throat when Nico closes his lips around his cock over the fabric of his underwear, his hot breath making shivers run up Levi’s spine. He moves up to the tip and sucks, Levi lifting his hips up to follow the heat.

Nico takes pity on him and lets go of his hands to shove Levi’s underwear down his legs. Levi’s cock springs up and hits his lower belly. Nico follows it and wastes no time in wrapping his mouth around it and bobbing his head up and down.

Levi arches his back and moans loudly, Nico going lower and reaching under his own chin to hold Levi’s balls in his hand. He bobs his head faster, his lips tight around Levi’s shaft. He makes a low sound, and Levi presses a hand on his own stomach, trying to stave off his orgasm.

Nico notices and lets Levi’s cock slip out of his mouth, using his free hand to stroke it. He looks up at Levi and licks his lips, making Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“You can come,” he says, voice rough from having a dick in his mouth.

The thought that he caused that makes Levi want to cry.

“Of course I can,” Levi scoffs, but then Nico twists his hand just right and he bites his lower lip to avoid making sounds.

“Do it, then,” Nico shrugs and goes back to sucking.

His lips slide lower and lower, much more than Levi thought he was capable of. Levi’s hips twitch and Nico gags just enough to tip Levi over the edge.

His breathing gets heavier and every muscle in his body goes taut. He locks his knees around Nico’s shoulders and arches his back, making a strangled sound and finally coming. Nico doesn’t pull off, instead just steadying Levi’s hips and working his throat to swallow.

He keeps sucking, and Levi has to push on his shoulders when it gets too much. Nico pulls off and licks his lips. Levi can’t catch his breath, arms spread carelessly above his head and stomach ballooning up and down.

He sees Nico pull his pants down and fist his own cock and stroke it so fast that his hand looks blurry to Levi’s tired eyes. He leans back in and kisses over the bruises he left on Levi’s thighs, the skin still achy.

Levi wants to help him in some way, but before he can move, Nico is pushing his nose against Levi’s thigh and grunting, his hand slowing down. He leaves one last kiss on the abused skin, leaning over to the bedside table to get some tissues to clean himself up.

Levi looks at him lazily, stretching his limbs out on the bed and sighing contentedly. Nico throws the tissues away and sits back on the bed. He smiles down at Levi, reaching over to comb his fingers through his hair. Levi purses his lips to ask for a kiss.

“Dick breath,” Nico shakes his head.

Levi rolls his eyes and pulls him down by the back of his neck, meeting him for a deep kiss. Nico hums happily and lies down half on top of him, wrapping his arm around Levi’s waist, Levi resting his own on Nico’s back and scratching it lightly with his nails.

“I should do karate more often,” Nico comments, raising one eyebrow.

“You absolutely should,” Levi agrees and cuddles into Nico’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on Tumblr who suggested a scene in which Nico does karate (since Alex Landi does it - go check out the video he posted recently, he's good!), and for the anon who wanted some thigh hickeys/love bites! I hope you like it, as I certainly had fun writing it! lol
> 
> The title is from "There’s Nothing Holding Me Back" by Shawn Mendes.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
